


Old Days

by FluffshieSoft



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Headcanon, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffshieSoft/pseuds/FluffshieSoft
Summary: They say that the past is in the past and we need to move on forward. But what happened in the past becomes a part of our life too, it becomes a memory, close to the heart.A collection of headcannons I imagine for the things happened in the past life of each RFA member based on the things mentioned in the game but isn't fully explained.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Old Days

A Step Forward

* * *

The street is cold and dark, but it's better to be at _**that place**_. Anywhere is better than the place, it may be said as home but it doesn't feel like one to him.

If anything, the home is like a prison. Restrictions, rules, no leniency, no affection and no care.. the people there doesn't care about him. They only want him to do what exactly they told him to, ignoring anything he actually like.

His brother told him to find something for him to be interest in, something for him to pursue. But when he finally found one, all care dissolve from his brother's eyes. They are no longer warm and understanding, they turned uncaring, it's almost like as if his brother is disappointed in his choice, _**disappointed in him**_

The older figure he looks up to is no longer, he becames a stranger. All this time, he actually thinks that his brother is different, that he actually cares for him but turn out he's the same. The same like his parents, all about money, all about reputation.

At least here on the street he has something he never has and experienced before. He has freedom. And now that he has freedom, he wants to be independent and prove to them that he can live by his own.

But being a runaway teenager is hard. During his desperate times, he has no choice but to commit a little bit of crime so that he can survive. He took someone's food and money by force, and though he feels guilty, there is not much options he has.

It's his only way.

But this way of him, this lifestyle gives him trouble.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Here he is now, with a bunch of guys dressed in all black and such, they all are dressed like punk, like rocker, all have badass style for their outfits.

"What's a pretty boy like doing here? Demanding foods from other pretty boys huh? You've got guts for a pretty boy, I admit." The guy spoke.

Hyun hate to be addressed like that, to be called as pretty boy multiple times by this guy. He controls himself though, because there are a lot of people here, he is outnumbered so he decides to stay still, keeping his mouth shut.

"Say, you want to know the way? We've got our ways on how to survive. It's not everyday I see a pretty boy doing crimes, even though it's just a tiny crime heh." The guy snorted in amusement.

Hyun was confused on why this guy offers him what seems to be like a help. But who is he to deny? He is in need of some helps, so any kind of tips would be useful.

Hyun nodded, causing the guy to smirk. "I can provide you protection and help you to get money, foods, and all that stuffs. Join us, we are a motorcycle gang. Together we roll, no member forgotten." 

The guy smirks as he motion for the others to come. "But first, we need to test you first on how capable you are. Let's see how a pretty boy can handle himself!"

A punch in the stomach, repeatedly. Hyun gasped for air to breathe, and soon he was down. The guy from earlier, one who he finally realizes to be the leader of the gang sneered at him. He click his tongue in annoyance and mockingly spoke,

"Look at you, just a pretty boy who can only threaten the other pretty ones just because you're slightly more taller and bigger than them. What are you, a wimp? Wimps like you don't belong in the street!" 

Hyun look up to him with one eye. "If you want to join us, you've got to prove that you are capable! We won't help the weaklings who can only threaten on other small ones! Make up your mind, be tough and move on or continue to cry about the fact that you are unwanted by your family! That's why you're here, huh? Your mother prefers to have a dog than you I bet!" The leader spat harsh facts and insults.

Something snapped in Hyun, suddenly he's filled with rage, an uncontrolable one. He got up, punching his attacker on the stomach, causing the attacker to collapse then Hyun put his foot on the guy's back, putting more pressure on it.

"I'm not a weakling, I'll grow stronger, even stronger than any of you all here. I'm not a wimp pretty boy who cries about his mother, I want to be independent and show my family that I can live without them." Hyun spoke firmly.

Seeing what Hyun capable to do, the leader applause him. With a smile, the leader announces that he has passed the test and finally welcomes him to the gang.

"Welcome to the gang pretty boy. Now that you've leave your past behind, you need a new name for us to call you, a new identity. What would your name be then?" Asked the leader.

" **Zen."**


End file.
